The Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by Prettyladii
Summary: This FF is mostly about Jimmy,Manny,Craig,Ellie,Ashley,sean,and theres others thrown in there too. Im not good at summarries,so just check out the story.
1. Hiding out

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi

This story is set in season three after the episode "should I stay or should I go"

Manny's POV.

I was sitting in Craig's garage waiting for him to arrive. I had been waiting for about 20 minuets already. Craig and I had been secretly meeting up with each other practically every day since we first hooked up at Paige's party a few weeks ago. I know that he's back with Ashley again. Even though it bothers the hell out of me, I figure that sooner or later they will break up or he will leave Ash for me. I just know he will. That boy is in love with me. It makes me angry though that Ashley gets to be his precious girlfriend and I have to be kept his dirty little secret.

"Where the hell is he at? Earlier today he said that he would meet me here after he went to Spinner's house" I said out loud to myself. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming towards the garage door. "Finally he's here" I thought to myself. Then as the footsteps started to get closer I heard a girl talking and laughing."What the fuck is his problem? Forgetting about me because he had to be with that ugly bitch! Damn I have to find somewhere to hide." As I looked around the room searching for a place to go hide, I spotted a small stack of boxes on the other side of the room so

Ihurried up and ran over there. Right when I was about to sit down I heard the door open up."Damn that was close" I thought.

"You can just go take a seat on the couch and make yourself comfortable I'll be right back"I heard Craig say.

"Ok"

I peered around the boxes and was surprised to see that the girl sitting on Craig's couch wasn't Ashley."What the fuck is she doing here? Wait...There probably just hanging out as friends or something...well they better be." I whispered to myself. I heard the door open and saw Craig walk back in, he walked to the couch and sat down, then the next thing I know the two of them are all over each other.

"What the hell is wrong with him. I cant believe this is happening." I thought to myself.

After what seemed like a century the two of them finally stopped making out. "About time. now when is this Skank going to leave so I can get up,I cant take this anymore." I said quietly to myself. Then the two of them started to talk .I tried to move a little closer because I could barely hear them.

"Look Craig, I've been thinking about us a lot lately."I heard the girl say.

"and? What's wrong?" Craig replied.

"I don't think we should keep seeing each other. You know,You have a girlfriend and she happens to be one of my best friends. I feel bad and you should too"

"But, I like you...a lot."

"Look I have to go." The girl told craig,then I saw her get up to leave."Finally!" I thought. But then Craig stopped her.

"Wait, are you going to be at Jimmy's party tonight?" Craig asked her.

"No I have other things to do, I have to go" I heard the girl reply as she walked out the door.

R&R I know this story may be kind of boring right now. But it will get better. Trust me!


	2. Feelings fade and people change

Chapter 2: Feelings Fade and People Change. 

Right when the girl left Craig's garage Manny knocked down the boxes with a rage,and came out of her hiding place.Doing this she startled Craig.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Craig exclaimed.

"Craig,you should already know what im doing here,the question is what was she doing here?"

Craig just stood there silent,he did'nt know what to say.

"Are you going to give me and anserw or what?" Manny said in a demanding voice.

"Me and ellie are just friends." Craig quckly replied.

"Thats not what it looked like to me."

"Why does it even matter to you who I see or what I do,Your not my girlfriend." Craig argued.

"Alright whatever,I can't wait to see how Ashley is going to react,when I tell her about you and Ellie."

Manny started to turn around and leave,but craig quickly stopped her.

"Manny you can't tell Ash about me and Ellie." Craig protested.

"Really,why should'nt I?"

"Look Manny Im sorry...I guess." Craig said in a soft voice.

"Ok I accept your apology,but I don't want you to see Ellie anymore.It's already bad enough your cheating on Ash with me."

The two of them were quiet,until Craig broke the silence.

"Manny...I...Um..Theres something that I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"What? What is it Craig?"

"I think it's best that I don't see you anymore either."

"What! Why Craig?" Manny exclaimed.

"I can't keep dong this to Ashley,it's not right." Craig replied.

"The break up with her!"

"I can't do that.I love Ashley,I think she's the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"You don't love her! How can you love someone that you cheat on everyday! You obviously don't love her! Manny screamed at Him.

"I know what I've been doing is wrong,and thats why we can't see eachother anymore.I just can't keep doing this to her."

"You know what craigfuck off! I hate you! Don't come crawling back to me when Ashley won't have sex with you!" Manny yelled back at him.

Manny turned around and ran out the door.

After Manny left Craig's,she headed over to Emma's house.She really needed someone to talk to.She felt terrible,all she could do was cry.When Manny finally reached Emma's front door,she rang the doorbell and a few seconds later Spike came to the the door.

"Is Emma home?"

"No she is'nt,what's wrong Manny?" Spike asked

"Nothing.Im fine,I have to go." Manny replied

Manny hurried up and left Emma's house and went home.When she walked into her house she was relieved to see that no one was there.Manny walked into the living room and layed down on the couch thinking about what had happened earlier that day with Craig.By now she was'nt crying anymore,but she was still feeling angry and very upset.

Manny's POV

"I can't believe him,after all that happened between us,he can just out of the blue say that he does'nt want anything to do with me.I thought he felt the same way for me as I did for him...im soo stupid." I thought to myself.

I layed on the couch for a while trying not to think about Craig anymore.But all I could do was think about him.I care about him soo much,But it hurts me a lot to know that he does'nt feel the same way about me."Damn I have to find Emma,I really need to talk to her.But where would she be?" I said quietly to myself.After a few minuets of thinking where she would be,I remembered Craig saying that Jimmy was having a party tonight."She might be there,and maybe if I go Ill see Craig." I said to myself as I walked out the door.

And thats where I went.After walking for about ten Minutes,I finally arrived at Jimmy's house. I walked up to the door,and knocked.I felt akward,because me and Jimmy ar'nt exactly friends.But then again why would Emma be here,she's not good freinds with him either,but you never know she just might be.I guess i came here more for the fact that I might get to see Craig.Finally after about 5 minutes,Jimmy finally anserwed the door.He looked a little diffrent than usual.I could tell that there was something not right with him but i didnt know exacly what it was.

"Manny,what are you doing here?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"Um...I thought you were having a party tonight" I quickly replied.

I felt slightly embaressed.

"I was going to but i decided not too.I was'nt in the party  
mood ya know?"

"Yeah,well im going to go."

"Manny, Its freezing out here,you can come warm up first,  
well if you want to."

I was kinda suprised that he asked me that.But i figured why not,it is very cold out here.

Jimmy led me inside his house, he sat down on a big leather couch in his living room.I just stood there,I was  
feeling kind of out of place,and akward.

"Go ahead and take a seat. Don't be scared." Jimmy had told me.

"Okay" i replied while sitting down next to him.

I just sat there quiet,I did'nt know what to say to him,given the fact that I never really talked to him before,or hung out with him.So after sitting in silence for about 5 minutes or so,I finally spoke up,I had to ask him what was up with him.It had been bothering me ever since he first came to the door.

"Jimmy,whats wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just seem a little off, like different."

Jimmy let out a little laugh.

"Im fine." He replied.

Jimmy then took a box off the table and opened it.He pulled  
out a small bag with something in it.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked me,showing me the bag.

"Jimmy are you on drugs?" I exclaimed

"Calm down manny,its just a bag of weed.You can't tell anyone about this.I cant trust you right?"

I never knew anyone that did drugs before,and I would  
of never of have thought that Jimmy would.

"Dont worry I said in a soft voice,your secret is safe  
with me."

Jimmy smiled,and took a cigar out of the box.

"So I take it you never smoked weed before."he asked me.

"No I never have."

Jimmy started to roll a blunt.

"Jimmy,why do you smoke weed? How long have you been  
doing this? You know its bad for you right?"

"Well about 2 weeks ago I went to a party with my older cousin.He got me into it. It gives me such a good feeling.It makes me forget about all my problems.It just makes me feel like im on cloud nine."

Jimmy lit the blunt,and took a few hits off of it.The smell  
of it was horrible, I never smelled anything like it before.The Jimmy tried handing it to me.

"So do you want to try it?" Jimmy asked me

I was'nt so sure about trying it or not.I was scared.  
I was always told to never do drugs,there bad for you  
blah blah blah. But the way that Jimmy was describing the way it makes him feel when he smokes it,It made me wanna do it. and if there was anything in this world that I want right now is to feel better,and get my mind of craig.So I took the blunt from Jimmy's hand and took a few hit off it. I started to cough uncontrolably.

"Take it easy,this is some good shit".jimmy said to me.

Jimmy then took the blunt from me and hit it.The next time when it was my turn to hit it,I took small hits off it.This time it went down smooth.Me and Jimmy continued to smoke the blunt.I loved the way it made me feel.I felt soo relaxed.It was great.Me and Jimmy were both really really high.

"Feelin' good huh?"

"Yes i am" I replied.

"You want anything to drink?"

"Sure"

Jimmy left the room and came back a few seconds later with a drink for me and one for him. I took a drink and almost threw up all over myself.The taste of it was strong and disgusting.

"What is this?" I yelled

"Rum and coke",Jimmy casually replied,while drinking his.

"Um...ok."

"What you don't like it?" He asked.

"It's ok."

"Well once you start drinking it,it's going to taste better and it will start going down like water." jimmy had told me.

I continued to take small drinks of my drink.I drank before but just wine and beer.Drinking that is okay,but this stuff tasted nasty.Jimmy was already on his 2nd glass of it,and I was'nt even finished with my first one.

Me and Jimmy continued to drink and smoke more weed.I was feeling great.Jimmy was right,after you keep drinking it gets better, it went down like water,and I just kept on wanting to drink more.Me and Jimmy just continued to have fun,we were just talking and watching tv. But we were both really fucked up.

"Ok,Manny i think you had enough" Jimmy said while talking the glass from my hand.

"No just one more drink"I pleaded

"No,We both had enough for tonight." He replied.

"Alright"

Just then out of now where Jimmy leaned over and gave me a  
soft,smooth kiss on the lips.He quickly,moved his head  
back. I just sat there in shock.I couldn't believe what  
had just happened.

"Im sorry." he said.

"it's alright i guess,you dont have to apologize."

"Well i didnt know if you wanted me to or not."

"But i liked it."I said while i leaned back over and started kissing him.


	3. Smile now,cry later

Chapter 3: Smile Now,Cry Later 

Manny's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling like shit.My head was pounding and I was really thirsty.I felt like I was going to die.I sat up and looked around the room."where the hell am I at?"I said quietly to myself.I was soo confused.I just sat there thinking about what the hell happened.It took me awhile to get all my thoughts together.I now started to remember some of what went on the night before.Most of what happened was a bit of a blur to me.Just then Jimmy entered the room smiling at me.

"Finally awake"he said in a bright cheerful voice.

I just stared at him feeling a little uncomfortable. After a minuete it finally dawned on me what had happened last night.I could'nt even believe what I had done.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something wrong Manny?" Jimmy asked

"No...not really,I just can't remember all that happened last night.I dont even remember falling asleep." I told him

"Well you do remember what happened between us,don't you? I know I sure do." He said smiling.

"Yea...kinda."

I glanced over at the clock on the wall it read 12:17 pm

"Damn I have to go" I said getting up from the bed,Jimmy then came up to me and put his arms around me,and started whispering in my ear.

"Remember Manny,dont say anything about the weed or anything okay,remember you promised that my secret was safe with you."

"I won't" I said.

Jimmy hugged me tighter,and leaned in to give me a kiss,I turned my head away,and told him that I had to go.I unwrapped myself from his warm embrace and walked out the room.

When I got home,my mom and dad were sitting in the living room.

"MANUELLA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" my father shouted at me as soon as I walked in the door.

I just stood there silent,Unsure of what to tell them.

"we were worried about you Manuella! dont ever do that again!" My mother exlcaimed.

"I was just at a friends house.I forgot to call.sorry." I finally told them.

"At what friends house, my mother asked,you werent at Emma's. we called there looking for you.So where were you?"

"I slept over at paige's."

"Well next time let us know.we were worried sick." My father told me.

"I will"

I walked upstairs to my room and layed down on my bed.I felt soo tired,confused,sad,mad,basically every emotion.Not to mention,that I had the worst headache in the world right now. I still could'nt believe what I did.I did drugs,got drunk and had sex with a guy I barely know.I dont know why butI felt bad for what I did.I liked the way,the weed and the alcohol had made me feel,and at the time I iked the way Jimmy had made me feel.But I felt soo guilty. Now jimmy is probably going to want nothing to do with me,just like craig. But do i even want anything to do with him? I had all these thought's running through my head.I felt like my head was going to fall off.

After laying there for a while I was starting to fall asleep,but then I heard the phone ringing.

"Manuella! Telephone!" I heard my mother yell.

"Maybe it's Craig."I thought to myself.I ran downstairs to where my mother was at. Here Manuella,Its Emma."My mother said while handing me the phone.

"Hey Emma"

"Manny,Where were you last night,Your parents were worried bout you"

"I was just at a friends house." I replied

"At who's house?"

"I can't talk to you about that right now."

"Um...Alright...well my mom said that you came here last night looking for me."

"Yeah I did,where were you at?"

"I was with Sean."

"Really? So are you two back together?" I asked

"No we arn't back together,and I don't even Know if I want to be with him again." Emma replied

"Oh really,why?"

"I Dunno Im confused,Im having Mixed feelings.Im not sure what I want ya know?"

"Yeah,Well do you wanna hang out later.I really need to talk to you about some stuff."

"sure."

"Alright How about around 6,im not feeling to good right now,I need to get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me.How about we go to the DOT?"

"sure,I'll meet you there around 6 okay?"

"Yeah"

"alright By Em."

"Bye Manny."

After I woke up from a great sleep,I felt soo much better.I hurried up took a shower and got ready to meet Emma at the dot.

"Bye Mom,Im going to hang out with Emma" I said as I was about to walk out the door.

"Wait Manny,About an hour ago a boy called here looking for you."

"Really do you know who it was?"

"No after I told him you were sleeping,he quickly hung up.

"Oh ok.Well if he calls here again,ask him who it is."

"Okay I will Manuella,But your lucky your father wasnt here at the time,and happened to anserw the phone,you know how he feels about you talking to boys."

"I know mom,Well I have to go."

"Alright Manuella,don't be gone too long okay?"

"I wont."

When I reached the dot,I walked in and quickly spotted Emma.

"Hey Emma." I said as I sat down at the table.

"Hey Manny"

"So what friends house were you at last night, dont tell me you were with Craig."

"No I was'nt with him."

"Then who?" Emma asked.

"It's a long story."

"Tell me all about it."

A few minutes later I finished telling Emma all that had happened and who I was with last night.Except I did'nt tell her about the weed,drinking,or having sex with Jimmy.

"You stayed the night with Jimmy? I can't believe you!" Emma excalimed.

"Shhh Em, I don't want the whole world to know."

"Im sorry."

"Yeah...its alright."

"Ok Manny,so your telling me that you spent the night at Jimmy's house and nothing went on?"

"No Nothing happened between us...We were just hanging out."

"right...Im sure you two were."

"DamnNothing went on Emma!"

"Alright I was Kidding,calm down Manny."

"I'll be right back,I have to use the restroom." I told Em,while getting up and walking to the bathroom. A few seconds later I came back to the table.

"That was fast."

"Yea,I just had to check my makeup."I replied.

"Oh yea,your little friend is here."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Jimmy"Emma said while pointing in the direction he was sitting in.

"Well dont point at him."

"Gosh manny,he was'nt even looking."

"So..."

I looked over at the table that Jimmy was sitting at.He was with Paige,Hazel,and Spinner.It felt uncomfortable being in the same room with him."Damn I have to get out of here,before he see's me." I thought to myself.

"Hey Emma,You wanna go see a movie or something?"

"Sure..."

We both got up and walked out the door,while discussuing what movie we wanted to go see.

"Hey Manny wait up!" I heard Jimmy calling after me.

I stopped and turned around walking back to where Jimmy was.

"Hey Wassup Manny."

"Hey"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Um...probably just hanging out with Emma,right now were on our way to see a movie."

"Thats cool,well do you want to hang out later?"

"um...i dunno."

"c'mon Manny,We had a good time lastnight,you know you want to."

"Um...Alright."

"Cool,well just come by my house later on.Whatever time is fine.I'll be there."

"Okay.well I have to get going."

"Bye Manny."

I walked back to where Emma was waiting for me,and we headed over to the movie theater."

"So,what did Jimmy say?" Emma asked.

"He just was saying hi,and asked me if I wanna hang out with him tonight."

"I think he's really into you."

"No he's not Emma,Where just friends."

"Well do you like him?"

"Well I think he's really cute.But Im not sure if I really lke him,I mean I don't know that much about him."

"Thats true,But if you did get to know him better which Im sure you will and you liked him.Would you go out with him?"

"I dunno Emma."

"Why? Because your still hung up on Craig?"

I did'nt anserw her,Sometimes it seemed like she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Manny,you just need to get over him already. Jimmy could probably be a way better boyfriend than Craig, Look at the way Craig treats ashley he cheats on her not only with you but with Ashley's bestfriend.you can do way better than him.You deserve better than that."

The rest of the way to the movie theater we both stayed silent.What Emma had told me almost made me want to cry.She was right I did need to get over Craig.

R&R


	4. We Belong Together

Chapter 4: We belong together

After the Movies,I went home, redid my make up,fixed my hairand put on a hot new outfit I had bought last weekend,but I never got around to wearing it yet.I wanted to look good for Jimmy. After what Emma told me earlier.I figured that I do need to just forget about Craig,and move on,and maybe the person that I need to move on to is Jimmy.

Before I left to Jimmy's I made sure that my parent's wereasleep,and I quietly left the house.A few Minutes later I arrived at Jimmy's

"Hey Manny,you look great." Jimmy said smiling

"Thanks,your not looking to bad yourself."

"Well come on in."

We both walked Inside,and sat on the couch.

"I thought you werent going to show up."

"I know,It's kind of late.I had to wait till my parent's were asleep."

"so...Manny,Last night was crazy wasn'nt it?"

"Yeah...It was."

"just so you know,I did'nt plan on that happening between us.I mean,I don't want you to think that,thats all I wanted from you yesterday. I guess,it just sort of happened, we were both soo messed up."

"Yeah,we were."

"Im never drinking that much again."

"yeah,me either,I felt terrible this morning."

"Manny..."

"Yeah?"

"Um...I just want to let you know thatI think your really cool to hang out with.Last night was really fun."

"Thanks,Your fun to be with too."

"Manny,do you like me?" Jimmy said out of no where.

"um...Well...I think your a really cute,and Your fun to be around,but im not sure if I like you,because I have'nt really got to know you."

"oh...really.Well I like you.Your everything that I ever wanted in a girl.Your pretty,fun to be around,sweet.Your everything."

I was Speechless.I never thought in a million years,that Jimmy Brooks,Mr.Popularity would say that.It was the sweetest thing guy had ever told me.I almost wanted to cry.

"Thats really sweet,Jimmy."I finally replied

"So Manny,do you want to be my girlfriend? We can get to know eachother better."

"Um...I...Yes Jimmy,I would love to be your girlfriend."

Jimmy then leaned over and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

Me and Jimmy just hung out for a while,all we did was talk for about 2 hours straight.We both got to know eachother better.It was really nice.

"Jimmy,I think it's time for me to go.I dont want to get in trouble."

"Alright."

Me and Jimmy kissed and then I left and went back home.Luckily my parents were still asleep.When I got inside I layed in my bed,and no longer was I even thinking about Craig,all I could was think about was Jimmy,and how much I missed him all ready. I never would ofhave thought that we would be together.It just came out of no where.but,Im soo happy I have him.I have a good feelingthat this relationship is going to be great.well...at least I hope so. 


	5. Good Times,Bad Times

Chapter 5:Good Times,Bad Times

Monday morning Manny woke up to the beeping sound of her alarm clock going off. She immediately got out of bed and started to get ready for school. Manny was anxious to get to school today. She was looking forward to seeing Jimmy. She missed him, and besides today was their first day at Degrassi as a couple. Manny was excited to see how everyone is going to react when they see them together, she was especially looking forward to seeing Craig's reaction. She knew he was going to be jealous.

After Manny finished getting ready she quickly left for school. As Manny reached the steps of Degrassi she quickly spotted Jimmy in the crowd of kids scattered everywhere.

"Hey Jimmy"

"Hey Manny, I missed you." Jimmy replied wrapping his arms around Manny giving her a big tight hug.

"I missed you too."

"Well you wanna go inside, I don't want you to be late for class."

"Yeah" Manny replied with a big smile on her face.

The two of them walked into the doors of Degrassi hand in hand.

(Meanwhile)

Ellie and Ashley are walking in the hall headed towards their lockers.

"So Ellie you must of been pretty busy this weekend huh" I tried calling you to see if you wanted to hang out but you didn't anserw."

"Um...Yeah I was sick this weekend, I just stayed at home sleeping."

Ellie felt terrible for lying straight to her best friends face. She had been avoiding talking to Ashley all weekend, She was suffering from a guilt trip. All weekend she had been contemplating whether or not she should just confess to Ashley about what's been going on between her and Craig. But, Ellie did'nt want to lose her best friend.

"Oh well. I hope your feeling better."

"Yeah I am. So how was your weekend?"

"Ok I guess. Nothing too exciting happend.It seems like everyone was busy this weekend,Even Craig."

"Sounds fun." Ellie replied sarcastically.

Ellie and Ashley reached Ashley's locker.

"Yeah me and Craig are not really doing so well right now. He has been acting very diffrent lately, like he's hiding something from me, and every time I ask him whats wrong with him or ask him why is he acting this way, he gets bad at me, like Im the one doing something wrong."

"That's not good." Ellie replied.

Ellie glanced over and saw Craig headed in their direction.

"Well I have to go."

"By El"   
Jimmy bent down and gave manny a quick soft kiss on the lips.

"So I'll see you at Lunch?" Jimmy asked Smiling at Manny.

"Definantly"

"Okay bye Manny."

"Bye"

Jimmy left headed for his first period class.

A few seconds later the bell rang and all the kids left in the halls hurried off to class.

As Jimmy was about to reach his first period class he heard someone calling his name,He turned around and saw Craig behind him.

"Hey Man what's up?" Jimmy said stopping to talk to his friend.

"Hey Jimmy,So where were you all weekend,you must of been pretty busy."

"Yeah actually I was." Jimmy replied with a big grin on his face.

"Really? What happened Man?" Craig exclaimed.

"Guess who got some this weekend?"

""No way who?"

"Manny Santos"

Craig could'nt believe what Jimmy was telling him. he did'nt even know how to respond.

"oh really."

"Yeah and it was good too."

"Thats cool man."

"Thats all you have to say.Your jealous huh?"

"No. why would I be?'

"Well Ashley probably aint giving you any."Jimmy joked.

"Man whatever,so are you and Manny together now?"

"Yeah actually we are."

"Thats great man." Craig lyed

The two boys finally ended their conversation and headed for class. Meanwhile-In Mr.Simpson's Class

"Wow Manny it seems like you got yourself a great guy."

"Yeah I do. I like him a lot. He's so sweet,and nice,and cute. he's everything that I ever wanted."

"Thats good. He's way better that Craig."

"Yeah he is."

"Manny,Emma Less talking and more working." Mr. Simpson said interupting the two girls conversation.

The two girls giggled and started working on their projects.

After 5th period Manny was at her locker getting her books for he next class.

"Hey Manny."

Manny turned around to see Craig Manning standing right behind her.

"What do you want." she replied while grabbing a book from her locker.

"I heard about you and Jimmy."

"and? is that a problem,because last time I checked I was'nt your girlfriend." Manny replied giving Craig a dirty look.

"No I don't have a problem,but damn you'll put out to anyone huh?"

"What the hell are you trying to say!" Manny yelled.

"Basically what Im saying is that Your a easy hoe." Craig replied,and with that he turned around and walked away,leaving Manny in tears.   
setting:Mr. Armstrongs class.

Craig's POV.

(Craig's thoughts)

I don't even know why I said those awful things to her.I did'nt me to intentionally hurt her. I guess, I thought that Making her feel bad, would make me feel better about this whole situation.But it only made me feel worse.I have no idea why im even feeling like this towards her,I never had any real feelings for her. It was just sex. and thats all. I keep trying to quit thinking about her and just focus on my relationship with Ashley, but its hard.Lately she's all I've been thinking about, ecpecially after I found out about her and Jimmy. But, Im going to have to put what me and her had in the past and move on because I already lost her. She's with Jimmy now, and besides I have Ash.

"Hey Craig!" I looked up and saw Ashley smiling at me.

"Hey Ash."

"Whats the Matter Craig?"

"Nothing, Nothing at all."

"Well I came over here to ask you if you wanna hang out tonight?"

"Um...I.."

" oh okay, I see how it is, you never have time for me anymore." she quickly replied before I could finish.

"Look Ashley, I know lately i've been pretty busy,and Im sorry.But I was going to say that we can hang out later on tonight."

Ashley got a big smile on her face.

Mrs.Kerwin get back to your seat,and get back to work." Mr.Armstrong said interupting us.

"Okay Craig, Pick me up at 7."

"I will."   
Manny's POV

I was sitting in my last period class, waiting anxiously for the bell to ring. I couldn't wait to get out of school because me and Jimmy had made plans to meet up at the Dot.. I couldn't wait to see that boy. I needed to give him a piece of my mind, and talk to him about us, and how he can't be going around telling everyone our business.

As soon as the bell rang I hurried out of the class, stopped at my locker, and headed to the dot. A few minutes later Jimmy walked in and headed in my direction with a big smile on his face.

"Hey" he said while sitting down at the table.

I just ignored him and gave him a cold hard stare.

"What's wrong Manny?"

"Who the hell do you think you are going around and telling people our business!" I yelled at him.

"What are you talking about."

"Oh okay, so now it's okay for you to lie to me too!"

Jimmy was confused he didn't know how to respond ,then he remembered the conversation he had with Craig earlier that day.

"Oh I know what Your talking about now."

"Look, What happens between us, stays between us got it?" I said in a demanding voice.

"Okay calm down, I only told one friend. and Im sorry." Jimmy sweetly replied

"Alright whatever." I said looking away from him.

"Manny, I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Im not mad at you, Im just disappointed."

"Look Manny, I promise you that I will never do it again."

"Okay." I said smiling at him.   
Manny's POV

After me and Jimmy left the dot, we went back to his place.

"Good no one's home." Jimmy said as soon as we walked in the door.

I followed Jimmy into his bedroom,and sat down on the bed,while he was at his dresser searching for something in the drawer.

"Guess what I have Manny."

I looked over at Jimmy, and in his hands he had a small bag of weed and a blunt.

"Wanna smoke?"

I made a promise to myself that I would never smoke it again. But I remember how great it had made me feel. I coul'dnt resist. Besides, doing it just this one time won't hurt right?

"Um...sure."

Jimmy quickly rolled the blunt and we started smoking it. 

(meanwhile)

Ashley's POV

I had just got done with the finishing touches of my make up when I heard the doorbell ring.I took one last glance in the Mirror and went off to anserw the door.

"Hey Craig."

"wow Ash you look great."

"Thanks, so where are you planning on taking me?"

"You can choose,we can do whatever you want."

"Hmmm... How about we go see a movie?"

"sounds good to me."

"Okay, lets get going."   
(at Jimmy's house.)

"God I love this feeling." Manny said after she took a hit off the blunt.

"Feelin' good huh?"

Manny smiled and passed the blunt to Jimmy.

Jimmy and Manny continued to smoke the blunt,until it was gone.

"Im soo high." Manny said giggling

Jimmy smiled "yeah me too,want anything to eat?"

"yes, please.I have the munchies really bad."

Jimmy left the room and quickly came back with a package of cookies,chips,and some other things. (Meanwhile)

Emma is sitting in her room doing her homework,when her cell phone rings.

"Hello"

"Hey Emma."

"Oh hey sean."

"Whats' up?"

"Nothing.Just doing my homework ."

"well what are you up to tonight?"

"Nothing really,Manny is just suppose to come over here in a little while."

"Oh really,well I was gonna see if you wanted to the mall or something but I see you and Manny already have plans."

"Yeah,Im sorry.I really do wanna see you,it's just I don't wanna ditch Manny."

"I understand."

"Are you sure?"

"yeah,completely,I'll find something else to do,I'll probably go hang out with Jay."

"You still hang around with that Loser."

"He's not that bad Emma."

"Yeah whatever,Look I have to go.I'll talk to you tomorrow later okay?"

"Yeah bye Emma."

"Bye." Emma quickly hung up the phone and flopped down on her bed.Emma was feeling kind of sad that she said No to hanging out with Sean,but she could'nt just ditch Manny to be with him.That's not the kind of person she was.   
(Meanwhile)

"wow that Movie was great!" Ashley exclaimed as Craig and her were walking out of the Movie theater.

Craig smiled "yeah it was pretty good."

"But you know what's even better than the Movie?"

"Um...I dunno what?"

As the couple reached the doors exiting them out of the movie theater,Ashley stopped off to the side and pulled Craig toward her."Being with you,your such a great boyfriend and Im soo happy that I have you."

Craig looked into Ashley's eyes,and forced a smile on his face,But deep inside he wasnt smiling,though he was feeling terrible for everything that he had ever done to her."If only she really knew who I am,she would'nt like me at all,I don't deserve her." Craig thought to himself.Ashley leaned in to kiss Craig,but Craig pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked

"Ashley,You deserve better than me."

Ashley had a confused look on her face."What are you talking about Craig?"

"The way I've been treating you lately,I have'nt been spending any time with you and I havent been a very good boyfriend lately...and I...

"I know Craig,you and the band have been busy practicing and everything,and it's okay,I understand.But Im happy that you took time out from that to be with me today.I really appreciate that." Ashley said cutting off Craig.

"But Ashley,it's not okay...I need to..." Craig began but Ashley cut him off again.

"Craig,Everything is fine.I care about you soo much and I love you."

"I love you too Ash." Craig said wrapping his arms around Ashley giving her a tight hug.

Craig wanted to tell Ashley about everything that he had done to her,But after she told him how much he ment to her,he then realized how much she ment to him.He was scared that if he did confess he would lose her forever,and he would'nt be able to see her reaction if he did tell her.He would'nt be able to stand seeing her in that much pain but yet,he could'nt live with what he was hiding from her anymore. 

-At Jimmy's House-

Jimmy and Manny were in Jimmy's bed Making out.A few Minutes later Manny glanced at the clock."Damn I have to go!" Manny exclaimed as she pushed Jimmy off her and got up.

"C'mon babygirl,why do you have to leave already,we were just getting started." Jimmy said with a look of sadness in his eyes

"I was suppose to hang out with Emma."

"Manny,c'mom please stay for a little while.I really wanna spend time with you,and besides your too high to go anywhere Emma might find out."

"That's true.I guess I'll stay."

Manny went back to where Jimmy was sitting on the bed and got on top of him,and started kissing him.

"I love you." Jimmy whispered in her ear.

Manny was taken aback.She did'nt know what to say.Because she did'nt know exactly how she felt about him.so she just acted as if she did'nt even hear what he had said and just countinued kissing him.   
The next day at school Emma was at her locker getting her books.

"Hey Emma oh my god I have soo much to tell you!" Manny exclaimed walking up to her bestfriend.

"What do you want Manny." Emma said turning around to face Manny.

"Emma why are you acting like this?"

"Where were you last night?"

"Oh Emma,Im soo sorry." Manny replied sympathetically.

"Whatever." Emma started to walk away.

"Emma c'mon,Im sorry I blew you off." manny shouted as she followed Emma down the hall.

Emma just continued to walk away ignoring Manny. Meanwhile in another Hallway.

Ellie,Ashley and paige are all talking to eachother.

"So hun,tell me about your date you went on last night." Paige said to Ashley

Ashley got a huge smile on her face." It was great.we went to the movies,and it was soo fun.Im soo happy that im with him."

"Wow thats great Ash,I wish spin would take me out more often."

Ellie sat there quietly Listening to the two girls talk. In a way Ellie felt jealous towards the relationship that Ashley and Craig had. Ellie liked Craig,but she knew that she could never have him.He was her bestfriends boyfriend,and besides that she knew that Craig did'nt even care about her.He just wanted her around for one reason and that was for sex,even though the two of them never really had sex,they came pretty close to it.Despite the feelings Ellie had for Craig Ellie felt horrible for betraying her bestfriend,she really did.She Cryed herself to sleep everynight since her and Craig had first hooked up.She knew what she was doing was wrong,but yet something so wrong had never felt so right.Ellie knew that sooner or later she was going to have to tell her bestfriend about what went on between her and Craig.

READ AND REVIEW. 


	6. Three Small words

Chapter 6: Three small words

(Just to let ya know:This chapter takes place the same day as the last.)

Manny and Jimmy were standing by the door outside Manny's first period class.

"Okay Manny meet me at Lunch,I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay I'll see ya then." 

Jimmy and Manny gave each other a quick kiss and then Manny walked into her class,and Jimmy left to his.

Manny sat down in her seat at her computer. She glanced over at Emma,and sighed in frustration.Manny decided to write Emma an E-mail apologizing to her. 

Hey Emma,

Im sorry for blowing you off yesterday,I really am. I promise that I will never do it again. Please forgive me.I don't want you to be mad at me anymore,your my bestfriend,and I want it to stay that way.

-Manny

A few seconds after Manny sent the E-mail,she looked over at Emma who was reading the E-mail she sent.Emma Looked back at Manny,and smiled.

"I guess I'll forgive you,But you could of just called."

"I know Im really sorry Em."

Emma got up and Moved to an Empty seat next to Manny.

"So what was soo Important yesterday,that you had to forget about me."

Manny Smiled "I was with Jimmy."

"Figures,I knew I should of just went and hung out with Sean yesterday when he called me,but being the good friend I am I was'nt about to blow you off." 

"Emma please,I said I was sorry.Dont make me feel any worser."

Emma smiled "Okay Im sorry."

"So do you want to hang out tonight?" Manny asked  
"sure." 

"great"

setting:at Lunch.

Manny walked into the Cafeteria and quickly spotted Jimmy sitting at a table with Craig,Paige,Hazel,spinner,and Ashley."Of course he has to be sitting with Craig." Manny said quietly to herself.

"Hey Jimmy."

"Hey Babygirl." Jimmy said with a big grin on his face.

Manny glanced at Craig who was talking to Ashley,and sat down next to Jimmy.

"aww look at Degrassi's hottest new couple." Paige said smiling.

"Yeah you too make such a cute couple." Exclaimed hazel.

"Don't we though?" Jimmy said joking

Jimmy gave Manny a big smile and kissed her on the forehead.

Manny glanced over at Craig who was looking at them with a sad look on his face.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Manny asked smiling at Jimmy. 

"C'mon let's go outside."

Jimmy grabbed Manny's hand and led her outside to a small picnic table.

"Okay so what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Manny, I need to know if you feel the same way for me as I do for you." 

"Um...well...I dunno...How do you feel about me?" 

Jimmy sighed "Yesterday,when we were at my house,I said that i loved you,but you did'nt say it back."

"Jimmy...I like you a lot,but I don't know if I love you...I mean we have only been going out for a few days,are you even sure if you really feel that way about me?"

"I know, but I really do feel this way about you.Im in love with you. I have never felt this way about anyone before."

"Jimmy thats really sweet but,Im not going to lie to you,I don't love you." Manny replied sadly looking away from him.

Jimmy sat in silence with a hurtful expression on his face,and tears in his eyes.

"Look,I have to go.I'll talk to you later okay." Manny said as she got up from the picnic table and walked away.

At 2:30 the bell rang and all the kids of Degrassi came rushing out of the school headed in all directions.Happy that the school day was finally over.

After school Manny went home and then left to Emma's house.When Manny reached Emma's front door she rang the doorbell and Emma quickly anserwed.

"Hey Emma." 

"Manny what's wrong?" Emma asked noticing the sad look on Manny's face.

"Me and Jimmy."

Emma let Manny inside

"What happened? he did'nt break up with you did he?"

"No we did'nt break up,I just kind of made him upset." Manny replied while following Emma into her bedroom.

"well what happened?" Emma asked

"It's a long story but,okay well last night we were at his house and he said that he loved me and I did'nt say it back.Then today he asked me if I did love him,and I said I did'nt,and then he got all sad and looked like he was about to cry,and now i feel horrible." 

"Manny,don't feel bad about it. im sure Jimmy will understand.Maybe you don't love him now,but one day you might." 

"But Em,How do you know when your in love? you loved Sean did'nt you?"

"I think that you know your in love with someone when you can't picture yourself being with anyone else but them,and when you do imagine what your life would be like without them,it breaks your heart...But Manny,when you do fall in love with someone,you don't need words to explain how you feel,you just know."


End file.
